A random outsiders story
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: this is a random story that popped out of my mind and i might as well share it with everyone. this is my first story and its most likely a one chapter story. this is my first scatterbrained story. so dont flame please. this is also an OC story.


Pain: heeellllooo! hi! its me again. i wrote this story on one little thought. so i thought i'd post it on fanfiction. here ya go. my first pointless story! :) i do not own any of the outsider charecters sadly. :( HHHEEEERRRRRREEEE IIISSSS TTTHHHHEEEEE SSTTTOORRRRRYYYY! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

SSSTTTTOOORRRRYYY!

Ponyboy and Johnny were in the lot, as usual and are smoking and looking around while relaxing.

"hey, pony. You see that? Up in the tree?" Johnny, his best friend asked him.

"yeah, I think so. That dead animal on the tree?"

"golly, ponyboy! I think its moving!" both boys slowly back away from the tree and stare as it slowly stands up and looks down at them.

"Johnny! Its human!" ponyboy screamed louder than he had to, and is kind of scared and curious.

The person up in the trees looks down at them and tilts his/her head and starts climbing down from the branches and lands on its feet and slowly runs at them with something in its hand.

"RUN!" ponyboy shouted and the boys start running to the closest house which is pony's and run in the front door as fast as possible and literally run into darry and dallas.

"jeez pony! You don't have to try to kill us! Whats wrong?" his older brother darry asked, concerned and a little frightened by his brother's actions.

"someone was in a tree and jumped to the ground and was chasing us!" his little brother yelled and pointed toward the lot

"why didn't you fight them off? You two too coward?" dallas scoffed.

"they had a knife." Johnny whispered, all white and scared.

Two-bit and the rest of the gang stand up. "we'll go scare the person off. C'mon." and with that all seven of them walked into the lot and look around and see nothing but they don't look in the trees.

"he was up in the trees! He has to be somewhere around here!" ponyboy said in disbelief that the person disappeared and everyone sees a black figure in a tree, laying on a branch, smoking. Two-bit was the first to try to get the person out of the tree by throwing rocks at it and it worked, somewhat. The person lost balance as it stood up and fell onto the branch below making a loud " OOF" sound and the person glares at them.

" you stupid socials! Leave me alone already!" it was a feminine and soft voice.

"is that a girl in the tree?" steve asked, shocked.

" kid! We aren't socs! We're the greasers!" soda shouted up to the tree and the girl looks toward him, her bright grey eyes staring at them all then looks at the ground and is a good 27 ft up and jumps from the tree branch she's on onto another one on the other tree.

"SHIT KID! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" steve hollered as she caught the branch with one hand. The girl starts climbing down the tree branches and after 4 minutes finally gets down and slowly walks over with a slight limp in her walk.

"whoa…." Was the only thing all of them could say. What else could they say? A girl around ponyboy's age was covered in cuts, bruises and dirt and her clothes had rips in them.

"what happened to you?" darry said.

"some of the socials followed me around for a while… they pulled out a knife and slashed me a lot but I was able to climb up the trees"

"and when did this happen?" steve chimed in.

"about…" the girl starts counting on her fingers "three days I think…"

"so you were in that tree for 3 days? And your not dead?" dallas commented and pokes her face. " yeah. Im standing aren't i?" "shut up." "you shut up. I can beat you any time anywhere." "your sure confident and cocky even though your half dea-"

Dallas got cut off by a kick to the shin and a series of punches in the face, neck and shoulders and then kicks his feet out from under him, pinning him down.

"I wasn't ready!" dally yelled at her making her giggle.

"suuure you weren't."

"well I like the view from here." Dally grins up at her and gets punched "your such a pervert!"

"im dallas winston."

"and im cassy. Nice ta meet ya." She gets off him and helps him up and they both grin at eachother.


End file.
